


Do it. I dare you.

by MoondanceArt



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Dwarves, Kid Loki, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki made him do it, Svartalfhiem, Thor is gullible, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoondanceArt/pseuds/MoondanceArt
Summary: Just a cute young Thor and young Loki story I did using a five word prompt! It's my first story in a few years so I'd love if you could come take a peak.





	Do it. I dare you.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done any writing in a while but I saw these cute five word prompts and I couldn’t resist.  
> The prompts -  
> http://amazingdanisnotsuperwholock.tumblr.com/post/160254459855/five-word-prompts  
> Please forgive any weird spelling, I have no beta and this is honestly just a warm up!  
> The five words: “Do it. I dare you.”

Two young boys sat precariously above a boisterous feast, the wooden beam holding them creaking weakly as they shift their weight from foot to foot. The blond boys much bulkier frame shaking with the effort to stay on what he would consider a small piece of wood, while his dark haired brother easily lounged upon the dark elm.  
“Brother, I do not think this is a good idea.”  
The dark haired boy looked over to his older brother and laughed, “Don’t tell me you are getting cold feet now Thor. The dwarves are so drunk they won’t notice anything.”  
“I’m not sure, father will be angry.”  
“ Of course he will, but that’s what’s so fun!”  
“Loki, this is a feast to celebrate our partnership with Svartalfhiem, this is going to cause us a great deal of trouble.”  
Loki sighed, “Brother I thought you were the brave one,” snatching the rotten egg out of his brothers hand he smirked, “now I guess I will simply have to be the one to do it, after all the one with the most courage will be king.”  
Thor frowned and grabbed the egg back from his brother.  
“Fine I’ll do it then!”  
He paused and looked down on the congregation, Dwarves and Aesir in merriment below them, unaware of the rotten danger about to be dropped on some unlucky head, he held out his hand, the egg precariously grasped between his thumb and pointer finger. A drop of sweat dripped down his brow.  
“Before I die of old age Thor.”  
“Don’t rush me!”  
“It doesn’t take but a second to drop an egg.”  
“I’ll do it when I’m ready!”  
“Do it.” Loki smirked getting in his brother's face, “I dare you.”  
“FINE!”  
The egg fell, it seemed suspended in the air for ages, tumbling and gaining speed before it finally landed. The fiery hair of a dwarf suddenly covered in a slimy egg that had gone bad a few days before. The smell filled the room and soon the whole feast was dead silent.  
“Goodbye brother.”  
“HUH”  
Loki smiled, “Eloquent as always.”  
He disappeared in a shimmer of green light, leaving Thor alone on the beam as the party goers realized they should check the heavens for the culprit.  
“THOR!” Odin’s voice boomed, carried out with the wind onto a balcony where a small dark haired boy smiled to himself, as he looked out upon the somewhat peaceful night in Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Any critiques would be lovely as this is my first story in years.


End file.
